Stealing the Spotlight (Crossover Version 2)
Starring roles *Lisa *Maggie *Goofy Featuring roles *Winnie the Pooh Apppearances *Pinkie Pie *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack and Rarity *Tigger *Scratchy *Homer Simpson *Piglet *Numerous Generic Tree Friends Plot Goofy walks out of his trailer, holding a coffee cup and wearing a nightcap, apparently having just woken up. He looks with pride at the broken and flickering blue Christmas lights that decorate his home, but he spits out his coffee when he looks over at Lisa's house. Lisa and Maggie are working together to string up brand new, multi-colored Christmas lights. Jealous, Goofy mutters beneath his breath and retreats inside his trailer. As he closes his door, his Christmas lights fall down. Meanwhile, Maggie plays with a hammer while Lisa descends her ladder. She picks the ladder up and carelessly swings it around, accidentally knocking Maggie face first to the ground. One of Maggie's teeth falls out of her mouth, and she begins crying. After failing to stick the tooth back into Maggie's mouth, Lisa uses her hammer to force the tooth into Maggie's mouth. She and Maggie are both satisfied with the result, even though the tooth is clearly not where it should be. Goofy drags a heavy ball of Christmas lights, while Winnie the Pooh comes hopping down the road carrying some honey. He sees the brightly colored Christmas lights and mistakes them for honey candies. He throws his honey jar away and starts eating the cord of Christmas lights, not realizing he's consuming plastic and glass rather than the honey he craves. As Goofy tries to hang up his Christmas lights, he feels some resistance in the cord. He yanks it and we hear a squishing noise as Pooh screams. Later, Goofy stares proudly at his lights, not noticing that Pooh's digestive system and organs are attached to them. On the roof of her house, Lisa hammers down nails to tie the Christmas light cords around. As she hammers, a bucket of nails next to her slowly slides to the edge of the roof, eventually falling off. Lisa looks down from the roof and sees that the bucket has landed top-down on Maggie. From Maggie's point of view, we see Lisa lift the bucket in horror and then replace the bucket as she is about to vomit. Inside, Lisa removes the nails lodged in Maggie's head with the claw of her hammer. One nail won't come out, however, so Lisa hammers it down and smiles, satisfied despite Maggie's cries. Back outside, Lisa and a bandaged Maggie plug in their Christmas lights, amazing spectators, including Goofy. Realizing that he has to pull out all the stops, Goofy drops a small Christmas light he's holding and sneaks away while still holding onto a larger bulb. Back at Goofy's trailer, a crowd gathers to see Goofy's decorations. Goofy has many items stacked on his trailer, tied together with Christmas lights. The items decorating Goofy's home include a street lamp, a disco ball, Goofy's car, and a lighthouse light, among other things that aren't even Christmas related. Goofy, donning a pair of tinted safety goggles, throws the switch to his lights, lighting up the entire forest. While shielding her eyes, Pinkie Pie's arm catches fire which soon spreads to her entire body. Behind her, a blinded Applejack and Rarity run into each other. Lisa's head begins to boil, while the top half of Maggie's body explodes. Tigger and two Generic Tree Friends are instantly vaporized from the extreme heat of the light, while Scratchy simply shields his eyes. The rays from Goofy's lights are so strong, they even cause the moon to explode. Goofy, burnt and blackened, turns off the lights and removes his goggles, and gives a smile of satisfaction, whereupon his eyes immediately melt from the hot temperature. Nearby, Scratchy gives Goofy a thumbs up, not realizing that his thumb is on fire. Moral "Always look on the bright side of life!" Deaths # Winnie has his organs and intestines ripped out of his body after mistaking Goofy's Christmas lights for honey candies. # Pinkie Pie is set on fire by the heat of Goofy's lights and is presumably burnt to death. (debatable) # Lisa's head boils from the heat of Goofy's lights. # Maggie's head explodes from the heat of Goofy's lights. # Tigger and two Generic Tree Friends are instantly vaporized from the extreme heat of the lights'.' # Twilight Sparkle, Homer, Piglet, Applejack and Rarity are vaporized by the heat of Goofy's lights. (debatable) Injuries # Maggie (before death) has her left tooth knocked out because Lisa carelessly swung her ladder at him. A bucket of nails falls on Maggie and gets numerous holes on her head. # Applejack and Rarity blindly run into each other, knocking them out. # Goofy's eyes pop and melt from the lights (after he turns them off). # Scratchy's thumb is caught on fire. Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes